


Colours That Burn

by blueglitters (orionstarlight)



Series: Late Night Drabbles [10]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Love, M/M, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/blueglitters
Summary: his touch is made up of colours he's never seen before, colours that burn him inside and out, but no matter how much he burns, letting go of kojirō would kill him.A study in Cherry and Joe.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Late Night Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032969
Kudos: 16





	Colours That Burn

* * *

his touch is made up of colours he's never seen before, colours that burn him inside and out, but no matter how much he burns, letting go of kojirō would kill him.

when he kisses him, he feels like he's wrapped in thousands of silk sheets, cold against warm skin, smelling as sweet as the flowers that bloom in spring.

and when he talks, his stomach is full from his words, that taste like the most intricate dishes dreamed up by world-renowned chefs.

because kojirō to him is every colour and smell and flavour there is in the world.

kaoru is not all bite as he would have people believe, and kojirō is one of the select few lucky enough to see it.

his is kindness and patience, he is wit and genius, he is strength and he is vulnerability. he is someone who has so many layers to unwrap, it's taken him years.

and he's still learning -- of his likes and dislikes, what makes him tick and what will make his eyes go wide in disbelief.

kojirō is an enigma to him too. he has all these emotions hidden beneath a rock-hard surface, that he's surprised just how often he pretends his heart is on his sleeve.

they are not, by all means, simple people. they are built from complicated elements, of stardust with thousands of pieces, but most of all, they are built of one and the same.

and kaoru might be a strike contrast to kojirō from an outsider's glance, but they are people made to live around one another.

one might be bolder, the other harsher, but they come as a set, one that complements each other, one that'd be cruel to separate.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
